


the world was infinite

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Kissing, M/M, but im only gud at writing angst apparently, but its not like described how it is in doing the do fics, im so emo for this ship, my boy doesnt deserve this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I’m part of the team too.”“What?”Lance snapped. He grabbed the front of Shiro’s shirt.“I said, I’m part of the team too! You can’t just dismiss everything I say because i like to make jokes! I’m not an idiot! I have ideas and plans and I can do things too!”His hands slipped from Shiro’s shirt.“I’m part of this team too,” he whispered, running from the room.





	

           “ lance , stop.” Shiro sighed. “We don’t have time for this.”

           The entire room went quiet waiting for Lance’s response. His voice, when he spoke, was soft.

           “ I’m part of the team too.”

           “What?”

           Lance snapped. He grabbed the front of Shiro’s shirt.

          “I said, I’m part of the team too! You can’t just dismiss everything I say because i like to make jokes! I’m not an idiot! I have ideas and plans and I can do things too!”

           His hands slipped from Shiro’s shirt.

           “I’m part of this team too,” he whispered, running from the room.

           “Wait, Lance!” Pidge moved to chase after him, but Hunk held her back.

           He shook his head.

           “Look,” he pointed to Keith who was already sprinting away. “Too many people won’t be good for him right now. He doesn’t like for people to see him upset.”

           Pidge slowly relaxed in Hunk’s grip and nodded. She glanced over at Shiro who was looking rather perplexed and rather like he’d just made a huge mistake.

           “Lance! Hold on!” Keith was running as fast as he could, but Lance was still a few yards away.

           Suddenly, he stopped and turned around.

           “What do you want, Keith! What? Are you here to make fun of me! To tell me I’m overreacting!” tears spilled from his eyes, leaving wet stains streaking down his face.

           Keith reached out a hand as if to touch Lance, but he let it drop.

           “I… i just wanted to see if you we okay,” he looked down at the ground feeling strangely vulnerable, which weird considering Lance was the one crying and not him.

           Lance laughed and Keith flinched. It was not a nice laugh. It was sharp and cold and breathy, completely unlike the bubbly joy that usually filled the sound.

           “why would you start caring now? After all these months? You finally start caring now?” his words were punctuated with gasps for air.

           “I’ve always cared about you!” Keith’s voice softened. “from the very beginning.  _ You’re _ always provoking  _ me _ . I only fight with you when you start it.”

           Lance swallowed.

           “I… you’re right. I’m sorry.”

           “why are you apologizing to me? I’m not the one crying like a baby,” Keith offered lance a small smile.

           He returned the smile, though it looked more like a grimace.

           “so, from the beginning, huh? Like how caring about me? caring or  _ caring _ ,” he wiggled his eyebrows, breath still coming in stuttering hiccups.

           “caring like,” keith took a step toward lance, closing the distance between them.

           He looped an arm behind Lance’s neck, pulling their heads together. He kissed Lance, his eyes falling shut.

           “that type of caring,” Keith murmured.

           Lance’s arms has instinctively gone around his waist.

           “kissing me isn’t really helping with the whole hyperventilating situation.”

           Keith realized what he’d just done, and his face caught fire.

           “I… umm… I…. s-sorry… I… umm.”

           Lance shifted his body to be next to keith instead of in front of him. He sat down, pulling keith down with him. They scooted till their backs were against the wall. Lance’s breath was coming easier now. He leaned his head on keith’s shoulder and sighed.

           Keith fiddled with his gloves, unsure of what to do with his hands. Lance noticed and nudged him.

           “this is the part where you put your arm around me.”

           “wh- y-your waist or your shoulders or…”

           “you’re to short to put your arm around my shoulder.”

           “I am  _ not _ !”

           “tch,” Lance grabbed one of keith’s hands and put it on his waist.

           He scooted closer and shut his eyes.

           “hey,” keith said.

           “yeah?”

           “you know you’re going to have to talk about what you said in there, right?”

           “I’m trying not to think about that.”

           “okay.”

           They stayed like that for a while, lance’s head on keith’s shoulder, their arms around each other’s waists.

           “do you think…” Lance trailed off.

           “do I think what?”

           “do you think we could do that again?”

           “do… do what again?”

           “could we kiss again?”

           “you… you want to kiss me?”

           Lance rolled his eyes.  _ Was keith blind? _

           “I had a crush on you before you even knew me, idiot. I’ve wanted to kiss you since I first saw you at the Garrison.”

           “wh- what?”

           “are you going to kiss me or not?”

           Keith turned and put his hands on Lance’s still damp face. He took a deep breath and leaned in slowly, allowing time for Lance to change his mind. He was still processing what he had just heard. Lance liked him? Lance Mcclain? Had a crush on him? Beautiful Lance with his eyes and his hair and his shoulders had a crush on scrawny anger issues keith?

           They kissed and the universe filled them from the inside out. They kissed and the world was infinite. Lance’s hands were everywhere. Knotting through keith’s hair. Running up and down his stomach and sides. Keith’s hands stayed more or less in the same position, except one of them was on the back of Lance’s head instead of his face.

           There was nothing rushed in the kisses. None of the fervor depicted in books and in movies. To say they were hungry, though, would be an understatement. They had both wanted this for so long, spent so much effort concealing their affections. It was no wonder they kissed until their lips were sore. Till Lance’s stumbling breaths were due to too many unbroken kisses and not to crying.

           Keith pushed Lance’s shoulders back, ending was Lance would later refer to as “our super hot make out sesh. Man, keith, you must be really into me.” keith slumped against the wall, his entire body feeling rather tingly.

           “we have an audience,” he mumbled, looking over Lance’s shoulders at the rest of the paladins.

           Lance looked up, not removing his hands from the wall on either sides of keith’s head. (he wasn’t sure how they’d got to be in this position, but he wasn’t complaining.)

           The other three paladins stood around the corner of the hallway, their heads poking out. Shiro looked concerned, Hunk looked excited (he thought maybe Lance would finally stop talking about keith. Whoo, boy, was he wrong), and Pidge, the devil, had her phone in her hands taking pictures to commemorate the day Lance and Keith went from pining to disgustingly in love. Lance grinned.

           “let them look,” he leaned down and kissed keith again.

           Pidge cupped her hands around her mouth.

           “gross, you guys! We’re right here! Plus, I’m a minor. Would you really do this in front of a minor?”

           Lance snorted.

           “leave, then. And last I checked you’re older than me by two months.”

           Shiro stepped into the open, looking distraught.

           “are you okay, Lance?” he scratched the back of his head.

           “let me check,” Lance turned back to keith. “are you my boyfriend now?”

           Keith blushed, his face becoming a color disturbingly similar to his jacket.

           “I… I guess.”

           Lance smiled.

           “I’m good, Shiro.”

           Keith scoffed.

           “having a boyfriend doesn’t make you alright. We still have to talk about what you said and how to fix the problem.”

           “I don’t want to discuss it right now, stupid.”

           Keith stuck his tongue out at Lance, crossing his arms.

           “if I’m stupid then you have a brain the size of a pea.”

           “those two don’t even relate to each other!”

            “your face doesn’t relate to each other!”

           Lance spluttered.

           “nothing you say makes sense!”

           “ _ you _ don’t make sense!”

           Lance threw his hands in the air.

“why do I even like you?”

          Hunk interjected.

           “hey, guys, I know you guys are full of like, sexual tension or something, but we should talk about what Lance said back there.” He lowered his voice to a whisper. “congratulations, Lance. I’ve been waiting for this for months.”

           “you know I can hear you, right?” keith’s voice was deadpan but a smile was pulling at the corner of his mouth.

           “yeah, whatever, keith. Anyways, we, Pidge and I, I mean, talked to Shiro while you were kissing or whatever, and he kind of realized that he’d been ignoring you and that it hurt you,” he smiled with half his mouth. “You still have to talk about it though.”

Lance groaned. 

“Why does everyone keep telling me that. I don’t want talk about it. I’m fine. I’m don’t need to talk about it.”

Hunk stared at him. 

Lance slumped forward against Keith’s shoulder and sighed.

“Fine, i’ll talk about it, but not right now.”

“Then when?”

“Um. later?”

“When’s that?”

“Soon?”

“Lance, we have to talk about this. We can’t form Voltron if any of us are upset, and we’re really worried about you.”

Lance laid down on the floor.

“Can we all just lay down for now?”

Pidge walked over and grinned.

“Are we laying on the floor?”

“Yeah,” Lance threw an arm over his eyes.

This was probably the lamest way Lance had ever avoided talking about his feelings, but that was okay. It was working for now, and for now was all that mattered at the moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> i was dying while writing this. gosh gosh so emo. the ending was a struggle cause i ran out of brain juice. follow me on tumblr @ xinhuas


End file.
